ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Looma Red Wind
Princess Looma Red Wind is a character in Ben 10: Omniverse. She is the princess of the desert planet Khoros and daughter of Warlord Gar. Appearance Looma is considerably tall by human standards. She is also noticeably more slender and feminine in body shape compared to most Tetramands while still well-muscled. She commonly wears traditional Tetramand armor, complete with a battle helmet. When she was younger she was shown to dress in the same armor but was shown to be about the same height as Kevin when she first met him. Powers and Abilities Like all Tetramands, Looma possesses immense durability, leaping ability, and physical strength far beyond that of humans. Due to her smaller frame, she is noticeably more agile than most Tetramands. She also has considerable reflexes, able to quickly react to XLR8's fast assault. Since she is a female Tetramand, she is traditionally stronger than males and has shown to be able to fight off a large number of males single-handedly. She has considerable combat prowess, having defeated all the alien forms Ben used in hand-to-hand combat to fight her, except for Four Arms. Her fighting style is a mixture of wrestling moves, power blows and brawling. Omniverse In Many Happy Returns, Looma fought Ben, Rook, Gwen and Kevin. It is later revealed that because of a promise that she would marry Kevin. Looma's father, Gar Red Wind threatened to destroy Earth if Kevin was not surrendered to Looma. Ben interrupted the wedding and challenged Looma in a fight which Four Arms won after only to discover that female Tetramands fall in love with and marry the male beings who defeat them, which cancelled her engagement to Kevin and put Ben in his place as Looma's fiance, set to wed in three Earth years. Looma was happy and honored to lose to Four Arms as she always knew Kevin "wasn't husband material" and left Ben with some of her plans for their upcoming wedding much to Ben's dismay, the latter muttering: "Kevin is so dead." In Rules Of Engagement, Looma returns attempting to collect four items for their wedding, specificly something conquered, bruised, severed, and blue. Looma battled the tribe of Ester to capture one of them as something conquered and Ester asked Ben for help. Looma was happy to see Ben again, but was busy with collecting the items. Ben tried to stop her, but she tossed him aside and took the Ester, Rook, Julie and Julie's boyfriend, Hervé, for being a photographer. She also captured Fistina's right hand, which leads Fistina and Ben getting it and "Little Rook" back. Looma went to Ben's house and was happy to see her "mother-in-law" and presented her "offering gifts". When the "offering gifts" tried to escape, Looma tried to re-capture them. Looma fought Julie when she heard that she is Ben's girlfriend, not knowing that they broke up. With a little help from her friends, Julie was able to defeat Looma. Looma was saddened, but accepted her defeat. However, Looma promised Julie to crush her skull next time she and Julie meet again someday. Looma was mentioned by her father that she was out crushing a rebellion in her father's territory. In Catfight, Looma defeats all available male Tetramands, one of which is Gorvan, on Khoros and finds them to be lacking. Not wanting to be the first princess to reach ascension without being betrothed, she decides to go after the one male Tetramand who had ever defeated her, Ben as Four Arms. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Many Happy Returns'' (first appearance) *''Rules Of Engagement'' *''Catfight'' Love Interests *Kevin Levin (ex-fiancé) *Ben Tennyson (ex-fiancé) Trivia *Her suit and her hammer bear a resemblance of Thor from Marvel. Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Female Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Political Leaders Category:Tetramand Category:Villains Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Kevin's love interests Category:Ben's love interests Category:Recurring Characters